


Recuerdos

by yourdirtypillows



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdirtypillows/pseuds/yourdirtypillows
Summary: Pequeños momentos, pequeños recuerdos. Ven, vívelos conmigo.CAMREN.*One Shots*





	1. Vestido Rojo, Ojos Emeralda

Vestido Rojo, Ojos Emeralda.

 

PoV de Camila

El día fue bastante raro y fuerte. Primera hora de la mañana se repetía la rutina una vez más, ya casi cuando el día se abría paso, entre el calor, y el papeleo, recibí una muy mala noticia... ya en la tarde cuando ya di por muerto al día, llegó alguien y me hizo olvidar todo por un momento.

De tantas veces que fantasee en la madrugada, y de las tantas que he imaginado en el día... no entendía ni tampoco encontraba la realidad en todo lo que sucedió.

Pasó de la manera menos esperada, de la manera que jamás imaginé. La menos romántica, la menos discreta, la más arriesgada, pero sin duda la mejor de todas. 

Quien diría que de un segundo a otro, el mal gusto de esa noticia, el amargo en mi garganta, el vacío en mi estómago, y la piedra en mi pecho se iban a deshacer con sólo unos segundos. Segundos, que no volverán, estoy casi segura.

Ese vestido rojo, esas medias negras y sus zapatillas... son lo que opacan todo aquello, y lo cambian por un sabor en mi garganta, un zoológico entero en mi estómago, y un montón de helio en mi pecho. Droga amigos, ojalá fuera droga. Pero no...

Es una mujer, una preciosa, y intimidante. Una chica de pelo negro, de unos 5'6", nada, y todo lo que nunca juré fijarme. Como te juega el universo.

Aquel traje rojo, en segundos, fue dejando caer sus rejas, revelando a su paso una pieza de mármol de gran calidad y belleza. 

Las cosas más mundanas, como un descuide, la palabra de una buena amiga, el pensamiento más inocente me llevó hasta allí. 

\-----

Me encontraba en mi ronda diaria, muy alerta por la desaparición de ciertas cantidades de dinero, a voces y misteriosas. Estaba casi segura de quién era, pero pareciera que cuando le vigilaba no era la misma persona. Ya me estaba hartando la hipocresía con la que se llevaba, y la facilidad con la palabras al mentir que poseía. Pero en medio de todos mis pensamientos, a interrumpir mis pies de dar la misma vuelta en una sola loceta, el reflejo de un espejo cercano me dio a ver una cabellera que en semanas no veía. Y mucho antes de voltearme, me encontró a mí. No recuerdo absolutamente nada, de lo que platicamos mucho antes de que todo cambiara, pero si recuerdo lo demás.

\-----

Mientras caminaba, a darle una muestra a un caballero que iba saliendo, noté que dejaba ver su sostén, y vamos! Todos saben, que con un traje elegante es de muy mal gusto que se te vean los cueros. Me acerqué con mucho cuidado. "Oye, arreglate el traje, se te ve el sostén." Echo una mirada por encima de su hombro, antes de conectar con mis ojos. "Me ayudas, porfa?" Me le quede viendo, por unos segundos, la acerqué a una de las mesas y intente arreglarle el traje, sin éxito alguno.

"Creo que tendrás que ir al baño, y lo arregles tú. Si llego a halar con fuerza, le daré un show que atender a los demás." Le dije sonriendo. Devolviendome la sonrisa, con esos ojos esmeralda traviesos que ya conozco, se voltea a verme.  
"Sabes que soy una zorra en cuestión de atención,-" se acomoda su cabello para darme mejor visibilidad de su espalda y para poder arreglarle mejor, "-hala el sostén hacía abajo con un poco de fuerza y el vestido hacia arriba."

Seguí mis ordenes, paso a paso, nada.  
"Debe ser que tengo el sostén muy apretado... tendré que soltarlo" dice Lauren mientras, busca algo a su alrededor y sonríe dándome un golpe en el hombro y arrastrándome al ascensor. "Qué? No puedes soltarlo sola? Qué soy? Tú vestidor?"

"Si quisiera que fueras mi vestidor te lo diría, yo quiero algo muy distinto" dice mientras suelta su sostén como debe ser, ese era el problema, todo resuelto. "Yo quiero que seas la persona que me deje convertirme en lo que necesitas...-"

"-.... y eso sería...?"

"Esto." Dice señalando el espacio sobrante entre dos manos entrelazadas, nada, acercándose cada vez más, a un cuerpo que está temblando de la inseguridad, mientras siente su respiración en sus labios. 

\----

El resto ya se lo podrán imaginar, no hay sentido en contarlo, fue como lo imaginé, o lo imagine tanto que no sé que fue real. No pasará más, pero seguro que mostraré todas las marcas que dejó con mucho orgullo. Y si regresa, le diré que hay más espacio para unas cuántas más


	2. Fue Mentira...

Mientras doblaba camisas U.S.P.A., y las devolvía a su lugar, vi a mi niña, con sus ojos esmeraldas apagados y su expresión cansada.

"...Me veo bien jodida, verdad?" me dice con una sonrisa de medio lado caída.

"Quieres que te mienta?" Le pregunté, con inseguridad. 

"No. No hace falta." Dijo mientras miraba sus zapatillas.

"Pues sí morra, te ves bien gacha" le contesté, mientras sonreía con sus ojos brillosos. Sabía que le encantaba escucharme hablar con acento latinoamericano.

"....buena noche?" Le pregunté. 

"No...-" resopló, "ojalá fuera por eso." dijo mirándome con esos ojitos y casi se me escapaba el corazón. Le miré, cuestionandole, quería una explicación.

"Estuve bebiendo mucho y pues...-" la vi suspirar, y tragar rápidamente, buscando coraje, "-mi amiga quería aprender a fumar con la hookah, yo la verdad, no soy de hacer eso, pero de tantas veces que le mostré... creo que me ha explotado hoy." Dijo con la mirada baja. "Ahora me duele el cuerpo, y la cabeza me duele..." 

Seguí doblando ropa, exprimiendo la información que mi niña me había confesado. Luego de unos segundos de silencio , que para ella fueron años, le contesté. 

"...por pendeja."

"...gracias por el apoyo." Dijo con una expresión que no pude leer, haciéndose paso para marcharse. Pero no se lo permití, le tome la mano y la mantuve cerca. 

Pensándolo bien, quién soy? Quién soy para retenerle como si fuera una niña, ya tiene 18 es legal, pero no es como si dejara de hacer cosas estúpidas... bueno así lo veo yo. Creo que soy una niña con espíritu de vieja. No entiendo el punto de fumar esa porquería. Tengo una opinión bastante amplia, pero es solo una opinión, no se la puedo empujar a nadie.

"...si no eres de hacer eso, y sabes qué pasa luego de consumir lo que sea que fue, para qué lo hiciste tantas veces?" 

"...no sé, es que ella quería saber-"

"- no soy tu padre, pero no me vengas con ese cuento, te gusta hacer esa mierda?" le pregunté con un tono un poco más serio y amargo.

La vi pensar, y dar vueltas consigo misma, la vi abrir la boca muchas veces, pero nada salía. 

"No sé." Dijo mirándome a los ojos, "no sabes?" -le presioné 

"No. No sé por qué lo hago" pude escuchar una seguridad en sus palabras y supe que era verdad lo que decía.

Y ahí sí, me enojó un poco. Era por moda? Presión? Gusto? Por escaparse de algo, tal vez...? Qué le lleva a hacer-

"-Estás enojada conmigo, verdad?" dice buscando mi cara que estaba en el suelo, mirando mis pies. "No." Dije en un tono más bajo de lo usual casi un susurro.

"No? No parace-"   
"...-bueno sí, me enoja un poco, pero más que nada es desilusión."

"Eres una niña buena..." dice dándole énfasis a 'niña buena' haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

"Ni tan buena, solo no entiendo como alguien con tanta luz, y tan preciosa haga tantas pendejadas y encima consuma esa mierda. Pero lo más cabrón morra, es que no sabes por qué." Creo que sintió el amargo en mi voz, porque bajo de inmediato su mirada, juntando sus manos a su espalda. 

Miraba a mi alrededor, que suerte el que no hubiera nadie escuchando... porque sino ya habría algo de qué hablar en la sala de empleados. Alzó su vista un montón de lágrimas amenazando con su salida. Su expresión era débil y los labios pasaban por un momento de altos y bajos.

"Disculpa Lauren, solo no eres lo que pensé..."

"Ni empieces" dice mientras seca una lágrima que se había escapado. "No te disculpes, no soy tan idiota, sé a lo que te refieres, y tienes razón. Yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero no sé qué pasó..." sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir y llevó sus manos a su cara. Pase mi mano a su cintura, la lleve por el ascensor al segundo nivel y la lleve al baño. 

Desprendí una hoja de papel, para secarle sus lágrimas pero se amarró a mí en una abrazo y pensé que iba a colapsar cuando sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y su respiración se hacia corta. 

"Ya, no llores más por favor... vas a destruir la poca fuerza que me queda"

El llanto se hacia fuerte. Mi chaleco estaba empapado de maquillaje y lágrimas. Le di un beso en su frente, sobe su pelo y su espalda.

"Fue mentira...-" le di un beso más, "- ya, tranquila, orita hablaremos..."

Subió su vista, y me solto un poco, seco sus lágrimas con sus manos, y me miró, aún con el nudo en su garganta. 

"No. Por favor escuchame." Dijo, casi se escuchaba una suplica, le tome su mano y asenti.

"Fue mentira... yo no le enseñe a nadie..." le miré confusa, mojo sus labios que se veían partidos, "no he dormido bien las últimas noches, me mude devuelta con mis padres."

Dijo, 'mude devuelta'? Qué me he perdido...?

"No es lo mismo, no me siento en casa... mi novio, me engañó, con alguien que creí que no era nadie, solo una conocida, varias veces, no me di cuenta en los últimos meses porque he estado trabajando muchisímo... y lo extraño mucho, no puedo aceptar esto... me duele mucho, y he intentado reemplazar el dolor-"

"Con drogas... ya no digas más" -dije abrazándola fuerte, ella solo sumió su cara a mi hombro.

"Perdón por haberte besado, y tratado como nada luego y por no haberte dicho que...-"

"...- ya... no te disculpes, no vale la pena, cuando tengas las emociones bajo control y la mente clara, discutimos lo demás." Le regalé media sonrisa, y un beso chasté en su mejilla. 

"Gracias". Dijo y susurró algo en mi hombro que no pude entender, mientras caminaba, llevándome hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared, robando un beso rápido y halandome de un brazo hacia la cafetería, sin importar que aun estaba hecha un desastre, su rimel se había corrido, sus labios ya no llevaban ese rosado que solo a ella le queda y sus ojos estaban pequeños e hinchados. 

Eso es lo que amo de ella. Su ocurrencia, su espontaneidad, el no ser superficial...se muestra tal y como es.


End file.
